To Me
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: There's a reason why Saba acts the way she does towards Emmi, and it has nothing to do with how she was born. Saba/Emmi, slash incest


**a/n: This is for the book: _BLOOD RED ROAD_ by Moira Young. This contains light slash (incest) between Saba/Emmi. **

**This is a little possessive and has a little more action. I also want to point out that this is written like it is in the book, so what you see are not spelling errors; there easy to figure. And like the book, this is going to be in Saba's POV. It probably isn't going to be that long either. Enjoy.**

**Summary:** _There's a reason why Saba acts the way she does towards Emmi, and it has nothing to do with how she was born._

* * *

><p><strong>To Me<strong>

We was at the lake. Emmi an me. It was that time when we's bathed. Pa always makes me and Emmi go first, then he and Lugh after. He says it's cuz we're both girls an that he an Lugh is boys. I s'pose that's fine, but I'd prefer to do it with Lugh instead.

I don't hate Emmi. Not in the way that Lugh thinks it. I don't hate Emmi at all, opposite the fact. I let Lugh think that I hate Emmi cuz of what happened to Ma, I unnerstand what had happened an I don't blame her. An I know how he 'ud react if he knew the truth. I love Lugh and Pa, but not in the same way that I love Emmie. I know that it ain't normal. But if I make her hate me, then I might be able to hate her to.

Us bathin together, that ain't helpin at all.

I turn my back to her as I take of my clothes an hang them on the bare tree so that they don't get sandy. Emmi does the same.

I wait till she's in the water first before going in myself. The water ain't that deep, only going up to my thighs at the highest. I get as far from her in the lake as I can, makin sure that my back is turned to her. This was 'un of the things that made it hard fer me to hide my true feelins.

She's jest a few feet away.

I can hear the sound of her movement in the water as she scoops up handfuls of water an splashes them onto herself. I can picture the droplets of water run down her golden skin. Before they go back into the lake. I can jest see the way that she scrubs her skin with the thin cloth.

I dunk my head unner the water, tryin to get those thoughts to drown. I hold my breath as long as I can, hoping to flush my brain of these thoughts. When I come up, may braided hair's heavy with water. I busy myself with scrubbin, but it doesn't do a thing. It doesn't distract me.

Emmi makes a grunt an I glance quick over my shoulder. What I see makes my body flush an heat come between my legs despite the cool water. I suck in a breath an quickly turn back around.

Emmi ain't as deep in the water as me. She cain't swin so she don't like the deep. The water barely reaches her hips from where she's at. Her back ain't toward me like mine to her. An I get near a full view.

She's my little sister, but I cain't seem to help the feelin that comes between my legs. I know it ain't right, but I plunge both my hands in the water. In one hand I clutch the cloth an scrub my legs, keepin busy. My other hand has no intention of doin the same an instead reaches between my legs. I feel a zap go through me at the touch and I gasp. I jerk my hand away an out of the water.

I can hear that Emmi's stopped, feel her gaze on my bare back. Quick, I start scrubbin my shoulders with my cloth. Makin it like I'm busy.

I hear her splashin again an know that I wasn't caught. I let out a breath.

With my quickness, I'm finished. I stand from the water and turn to Emmi. The water trails down my skin.

"Finished yet?" I ask. My voice is tight as I look at her.

Emmi jest glares at me.

"Didya finish yer hair?"

"Of course!" she growls at me.

"Behind yer ears?" I continue.

"I ain't no nipper!" she yelled at me. She stands from the water in her frustration.

I caught my breath. It wasn't as if I've never seen Emmi naked before. I try not to think about it, but with what happened earlier... Right now was a bad time fer me. I try not to look at her, an instead focus my gaze on her eyes. The ones that were ezzackly like Lugh's.

"An what about yer back?"

Emmi gritts her teeth an is silent. It was all the answer I needed.

"Come here," I tell her.

She glars at me.

"Now, Emmi!" I snapped at her. By getting mad at her, it covers up the fact that between my legs is getting rather warm.

She crosss her arms over her breasts an stomps through the water to me. She sits down nearer to the shore than I am. The water coming above her belly button. I sat behind her, her between my legs. This was not a good place fer me, but I stayed anyway. Too temped to see what could happen. I knew that nothin was gonna happen, but my mind weren't so sure.

I scrubbed her back with my cloth. The one that had touched my body an was now touchin hers. I shoved the thought away. I ain't thinking about it. The fact that I intentionally ran the tip of my pinky over her skin. When I was done, I splashed water onto her back.

"Done?" she asks me. Not happy.

"No," I says.

She hunches her shoulders in response.

If anything, I need to comb her hair before it dries. I knows that my comb in around here somewhere. We ain't gone that far from where I was before. I look into the water around us. It's clear enough an shallow enough that I can see the bottom. My comb's easy to find.

It's white.

I spot it near my foot.

I could ask Emmi to get it fer me, but then she's be pressed up against my leg. I wasn't sure what I might do if that were to happen. I decided that it's better if I jest get it myself.

Mistake on my part.

I pull my up, draggin the comb closer. I lean forward. My leg falls outward. As I grasp the comb in my fingers, I find that I press fully against Emmi's back.

I feel a shiver go through her small body an into mine. I know I should pull away. That what I feel ain't right. But what if she feels the same? I have to know, I jest do. So don't pull away from her.

"Emmi," I says. My voice is soft, an I say it in her ear.

Another shiver travels through her. I can feel it. I can tell that she likes bein close to me cuz she don't pull away. I wrap my free arm around her. Her hands is in the water, clutchin at the sand. It rises in clouded billows.

"S-Saba," she whimpers out. But I know she ain't afeared.

I feels a heat with my fingers between her legs. Jest like there is between mine. I know fer a fact that she ain't been touched down there before. Not by no one else but me. She presses back against me an I wrap my legs around her. I envelope her with myself. My nipples turn solid with the touch of Emmi's back against them. An there's a moistness between my legs that have nothin to do with the lake water. Emmi's is the same.

I love Emmi an she's mine. I know that none will have her but me. I vow it.

I hear a caw form nearby an turn my head to the tree that has our clothes. Nero's there on branch. He jerks his head up an down erratically in a nod. I know that he agrees with me an what I'm doin.

I can always count on him to have my back an Emmi's too.

* * *

><p><strong>note: Please Review! If you haven't read the book, you should. And if you had, great choice.<strong>


End file.
